


White crane standing by the riverside

by Decembre1722



Series: Me praying that Aizen-sama will see my dedication and join me in Onmyoji [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decembre1722/pseuds/Decembre1722
Summary: You're beautiful in your own way, like a white crane walks away from my eyesight.





	White crane standing by the riverside

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I don't know. Gin's famous quote already said he's similar to a snake, cold blooded and such. But for me, he's somehow resemble a white crane. Probably because I am obsessed with how he dressed, how thin he was, and personally I still think Gin's beautiful.  
And I guess, in my world of fanfiction, that's also how Aizen sees Gin. He just doesn't say it out. Aizen's in Muken for thousand of years, he has all the time he needs for anything.

You are strangely beautiful, in your own way that cannot be bounded and judged by any standard. Your beautiful white that easily lurks in the snow. Your thin, slender body in the wind like a weeping willow tree. Your abnormal pale skin, your hidden bright cold jade eyes, all are seducing and intoxicating. Your beauty is the result of everything beautiful in this world, everything that is so bright, so fragile. Whenever I look at you, there's a voice in my mind telling me that all I need is to grab you by the hanđ, with all my strength, and you would be forever broken, begone from this world.

Like a white crane hiding in the snow, such extravagant, so precious. I thought, I might have found my own treasure, one of a kind of a white crane between flocks of hazy ravens packed in Rukongai.

People usually relate white crane with fragile beauty, such obsolete way of thinking. My white crane is never the same, splendid yet dangerous with long sharp beak, and he feeds on animals. You, Gin, my Gin, with your large white captain uniform of Gotei 13, also likes to hide your thin body and sharp sword. Incredibly strong. Such reason for you to be one of the captains of Gotei 13, different from Ukitake, different from Uenohara. 

It is said that white crane dyed in red is as beautiful as one in white. Gin Ichimaru in blood red is the same beauty as when he is naked, lying on his back on my futon.

Zanpakutou precisely reflects its master. You are no different with that small, deadly wakizashi sword. Your Shinsou change rapidly as you wish with the speed that 500 times faster than the speed of sound, much similar to you when changing your attitude. The previous second you were underneath me moaning my name, the next second you turn away as if nothing's happened. You and your Shinsou both are capable of attacking and withdrawing within seconds, leave behind an empty hole with deadly poison planted into your enemy chest. Something I have already experienced, something I have never expected, something that is very... you.

You left before I could even react, left before I screamed out your name.

You left behind a wound on my body, poison in my heart and memories in my mind.

Time's forever, and I keep on thinking as it passes by, when can I stop wondering silly things about you. You've left me for longer than I can remember. Those supposed to know you barely survive till this time. You are now only in my memory. If only I can stop thinking about you, you'd be completely disappear from this world. Yet every time this idea comes across my mind, I feel my heart burning. As if the empty hole you left on my chest is still bleeding. It aches.

You called yourself a snake that swallow whole everything you like. You called yourself cold-blood, heartless. I have my eyes on you for hundreds of years, and I deny none of your opinion. Still, I see you white as snow, fragile as a crane. You are beautiful, glamorous, extravagant and radiant. You are my perfection.

You came and brighten my life. Then you left. I'm forever staying behind, mind filled with fragments of you.

Like a white crane standing by the riverside to rest, pluming your feathers then catching your meal. Your white reflection in the quiet river becomes one with the blue sky. Even when you're gone, the river seems unmoved, trying to hold on to that beautiful reflection.

But it's impossible. As how I called your name, how I tried to hold your hands, but you left. This world cannot hold you back. I cannot make you stay. Only death can stop you. I rather live without you, than seeing you left without me. The river moves itself and swallows little crane's reflection. Only then they can never be parted.

Three hundred years of me with you have turned into memories. Twenty thousand years more of me, you are in my subconscious mind. I am waiting until this world ends, until when nobody ever remember you or me, until when I no longer exist. I am hoping for another life when we can meet again. You will still be my little white crane, as beautiful, glamorous, radiant as ever. When we meet again, we may as well treat each other better, so that we don't have to regret for another hundred, thousand of years.


End file.
